Death be not proud
by ever-raining-sun
Summary: Somebody who's very close to one of the characters killed someone. Who, why and all the other answers... Please R&R Chapter 4 is up!
1. What can I do?

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

This is my first fic, please R&R, it will make me write better.

(Las Vegas-night, [today])

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" the 21 years old woman said quietly, she looked at her six years old girl. "OK, relax" she said to herself "you can make it, it's not hard", she closed her eyes and tried to breath normally but she couldn't. As she closed her eyes she saw him falling, she wasn't sure he is dead, maybe just injured, but she couldn't count on that it was to dangerous.

"Mommy" the little girl looked at her mom "what are we doing?"

"We…" she tried to find the right words, saying something like: mommy maybe killed somebody just didn't sound right. "We are just going somewhere honey".

"Are we running away?" asked the little girl.

"No, we are just".

"Than why do you have tears in your eyes and why do you…"

"Sarah! Can you please be quiet cause I" the woman looked at the girl, she sat on the ground and started crying her eyes out, she felt bad, very bad.

"Mom", the little girl sat next to her mother and hugged her "don't cry mommy" the woman smiled, she looked at her daughter and wiped her tears "honey, I'm so sorry".

"Why did we run away? I thought you liked the dancing school and I liked my school"

"I know Sarah, I know, it's just that things are not too good right now and", the woman didn't know what to say, she regretted coming to Vegas, she wasn't ready to take care of her daughter alone. Sarah maybe a genius but she was a little girl. But that wasn't the bad part, the bad part was meeting him, she never planned that and she wouldn't have if she could, but she met him, it was weird, and maybe a little painful too, seeing him after such a long time.

"Mom", Sarah looked at her mother "are we going to stay here for a long time?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know where we can go"

"I have an idea", said Sarah, her mother looked at her "I don't have money Sarah we can't go to a hotel or something like that".

"I'm not talking about a hotel mom, I'm talking about some person that we can go to", Sarah smiled, her mom looked at her trying to figure out who she was talking about and than she understood "do you remember the address?"

"I remember everything", Sarah said.

"You do honey" she smiled "come on we'll ask somebody where it is".

"OK", Sarah took her mother's hand and they walked together. 


	2. surprise

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

Please R&R, it may make me write better.

The woman rang the bell. She knew he's at home, she saw the light, she was so happy when she saw it, she didn't think she'll be that happy.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey" she said and smiled.

"Michelle!?" he was surprised.

"Hey Nick! Surprise!" Sarah ran to him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Can we come in?" asked Michelle, she looked nervous.

"Sure", Nick moved and they went in "what are you doing here?"

"I'm tired", said Sarah "I wanna go to sleep".

"Come on Sarah", said Nick "I'll show you where you can sleep, OK?"

"OK" Sarah took his hand and they went away.

Michelle looked at them, she knew Nick will ask her what she was doing in his house and she'll have to lie cause the truth was something he shouldn't know about, no body should. She knew that they must leave how sooner how better, she didn't want to be caught nor she wanted something to happen to Nick because he's helping her and she is a criminal. She won't let it happen, she'll run, tomorrow morning she'll take Sarah and they'll leave, maybe they'll go back to Texas, to her parents, sisters and brothers. 

Nick went into the room, he looked at Michelle "she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow".

"Good" Michelle smiled, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Why are you here Michelle?" he went closer to her.

"I wanted to…to go to a dancing school, so we came here and…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot", she sounded confused.

"Do you have a place to stay, things?" 

"Well…" she didn't know what to say so she just smiled "well you know…I'm so tired, I'll go to sleep".

"Michelle…" he said.

"Thanks uncle Nick", she kissed him on his cheek and went.

"I guess I get the couch", Nick smiled.

*********

When Michelle woke up she heard Nick and Sarah's voice, they were making breakfast.

She went of the bed and went to them, it was the escape day.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Eggs mommy", said Sarah "do you want one?"

"Sure, thanks", said Michelle, Sarah seemed happy.

"Nick would you make an egg for mom?" Sarah smiled, her brown hair laid on her shoulders.

"You can take mine, I'll make myself a new one", Nick said to Michelle.

"OK", said Michelle, she looked sad "thanks", she took the plate with the egg on it and sat on the couch, Nick and Sarah looked at her.

"What happened to mom?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I hoped you could tell me that".

"After she picked me from school we just started walking, somewhere, until I told her that there is someone we can go to".

"She didn't say anything?" 

"No", Sarah said "maybe you should talk to her".

"Yeah", he said and went to Michelle.

"Hey", she said.

"So what's going on?" he asked, he looked worried.

"Nothing", she said.

"Yeah, Sarah told me that you…"

"Just leave me alone Nick, please"

"Michelle are you in trouble?" he asked knowing that she is in trouble, and big one. She didn't look so bad when she told him she was pregnant six years ago.

"I'm not…" Michelle looked at him, she knew she shouldn't lie, not a big lie anyway "I'm in little trouble" she smiled.

"How little?" he didn't believe her. 

"Like a finger, smaller"

Nick smiled "really? Whose finger?"

"What kind of question is that Nick?"

"Michelle don't lie to me" 

"I'm not", she looked at him, he didn't believe her " I swear! I just had no money to pay to Sarah's school and…"

"Your mom has lots of money" Nick said.

"I didn't want her money" Michelle tried not to scream the words.

Nick didn't know what to say, she was lying, he knew that "don't do this, don't lie, I'll help you, you know I will".

"What if you can't? And you can't" Michelle started to cry.

"Michelle…" Nick started talking.

"Mom?" asked Sarah, she looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry", she said "we must go Nick, thanks, bye" Michelle got up "come on Sarah".

"I don't want you to go", Nick said "just tell me what happened".

"I can't Nick, I just can't".

*******

Hope you like it. Please R&R, thanks,


	3. Michelle Claied

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

Please R&R. 

First, thanks to Kady Rilla Wholi for the title. Second, it's not Sara from the show, it's a different Sarah (that's why I used the "h") and uncle Nick is Nick Stokes (He's Michelle's uncle and Michelle is Sara's mom). I didn't change ages.

************

Nick wanted to stop them from leaving but he couldn't because his phone rang and he had to answer, he realized he was late to work.

Nick answered the phone. It was Cathrine.

"Nick? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on my way out" he said, he totally forgot about work.

"Hurry, Grissom's not here, he went to a crime scene".

"OK, thanks Cath".

"Sure, but Nick…"

"I'll be there soon" he hanged up.

**********

Nick went into the HQ, he couldn't think about anything but Michelle he hated the fact she's hiding something from him.

"Nick", a voice interrupted Nick's thoughts, it was Warick.

"Are you OK man?" he asked, "you just seem a little bit…"

"I'm fine just a little bit tired" he lied.

"Well, guess what? Looks like we just sit and wait no case for us".

Nick smiled "that's great" Warick nodded "I'll go drink some coffee", said Nick and left.

"Bye" Warick said to himself.

*******

Cathrine, Grissom and Sara were sitting in the meetings (WN: or however it's called).

"So what do we have?" asked Sara.

"A dead guy", Cathrine said.

"Lukas Jeis, 23", Grissom said and continued "he was stabbed, one time we probably have the weapon".

"Do we have a match to the finger prints?" asked Sara and looked at Grissom.

"You can go check that Sara, we'll go talk to Greg".

********

"The blood from the knife matches the victim", said Greg.

"We have a match!" said Sara; she had a little smile on her face.

"Let me see", said Cathrine but Greg took the page before she did.

"I've seen her", said Greg and gave Cathrine the page, she looked at it and gave it to Grissom. "Where?" he asked.

"I'm not sure", said Greg "but it was in a picture". They looked at him.

"Not this kind of picture", he smiled "it was a… a happy picture".

"Happy picture?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, you know not pictures for the police or school". She smiled.

"So we have a killer", said Cathrine.

"Lets go find Miss Michelle claied", said Grissom.

********

"Mom", said Sarah "what are you doing? Why did we came here?"

"We had to", said Michelle "I needed to take something".

"I saw you took Nick's picture".

"I did", said Michelle, and now I'll throw it away so nobody won't find it, she thought.

"You're hiding something mom".

"Sara!" Michelle just wanted to get away from the little apartment they've been living in since they moved to Vegas, she was surprised that the police didn't get to the apartment but she had no time to think about it, she had to run away.

"Where are we going?" 

"To the bus station", said Michelle.

"Are we going home?" Sarah asked, Michelle wasn't sure if she heard hope in Sarah's voice.

"Maybe"

*******


	4. Nick knows

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

Please R&R, 

First: thank you for the reviews. Second, I'm not good with grammar, sorry….

In the beginning of the story I said Michelle is 21, she's the daughter of the first daughter in the Stokes family.

Again-I'm sorry about my grammar.

**********

Grissom and Catherine were standing in the office of the dancing school where Michelle Claied worked and learned.

The manager, Alicia Kenneth was sitting on her table "Michelle Claied", she said, "she works here but she didn't come to work today".

"Did you call her?" Asked Catherine.

"She didn't leave any number".

"We'll need an address", said Grissom "did she leave that?"

"Yeah, she did", Alicia gave them a page "that's her address and the address of her daughter's school".

"Thank you", said Catherine and they both left.

"So where do we go first?" asked Catherine.

"You'll go to the school, Sara and I will go to the house".

**********

"So you're the principal right?" Catherine asked the woman who was standing in front of her, she seemed to rush somewhere.

"Yeah, how can I help?"

"Michelle Claied", said Catherine "her daughter learns here".

The woman thought a little bit "yeah, Sarah Claied, a really cute girl, what about her?"

"It's about her mother, when was the last time you saw her or the girl?"

"Yesterday, Sarah's mom came here with tears in her eyes, she took the girl and left, Sarah didn't come to school today".

"Do you have any phone numbers?"

"I don't think so, an address".

"That's OK, we have it, thank you for your time".

"Sure, is everything alright with them?" 

"I must go", said Catherine "thank you".

**********

Catherine went into Michelle's house; Grissom and Sara were looking for evidence.

"Anything?" she asked Grissom.

"Not really, you?"

"She took the girl and left", said Catherine.

"Now we only need to find them", said Grissom, Catherine smiled.

"Anything?" Sara asked looking at Catherine.

"Not really".

"Grissom!" one of the officers called him "there's a woman in here, she says she saw Ms. Claied". They all went to the door, they saw a woman, she looked excited.

"Hello", said Grissom and looked at her.

"Hey", she said "I'm Carol Mac, you're looking for Michelle right?"

"Yes", said Grissom "did you see her?"

She nodded "she was here with her girl, she said something about a bus station, maybe going home, I guess she was talking about Texas, that's where she came from".

"Thank you miss Mac". Said Grissom and smiled.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help the police".

They went into the house.

"I'll call Brass, let him know so he'll arrest her", said Grissom.

**********

Nick didn't know what he was doing in the pathologist's room, just a hunch, but he didn't like it, it was a bad hunch. He looked on the big drawers looking at the names. Suddenly he saw it: Lukas Jeis. The name was familiar he heard it before. Nick slowly opened the drawer; he looked at the man.

"Damn!" he said, he knew him, it's been a long time but he knew who it was and he knew exactly what Michelle did, hie niece murdered Lukas.

**********

Well, I hope you like it!!! TBC…

I know my English is bad so I'm asking for your help: I'm looking for a beta reader.

If you want to volunteer you can E-Mail me. Thanks! 


End file.
